Good For YouMaxvid
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: I've been listening to songs from musicals and fell in love with good for you from dear evan hansen. It inspired me to A. Make a family headcanon for Max and B. Make a Maxvid fic. I own only my OCs, Muses and story Canon Characters belong to Roosterteeth
1. Sinful Dreams

(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

"Max, hnnn...th-this is, illegal…" the redhead softly pleaded to the caramel skinned boy that had tied him to his bed in the counselor's cabin and was currently sucking him off. "P-please, sto-aaah-p…" the young camper glanced up, pulling back from his task to look David in the eyes. "I thought you _wanted_ this, camp man?" he inquired, "I've seen the way you look at me, heard you in your cabin late at night getting off to a fucking kid…" he licked at the appendage in his small hand, "A child, David, someone who normally wouldn't know about this shit. So don't fucking high road me with this 'it's illegal' crap."

The counselor yielded, Max was right, all of it was true. Watching as Max exited the lake in only trunks, the cool water dripping down his perfectly caramel colored skin and framing his little body in moisture. Seeing how he seemed to have fun despite all his failed attempts to escape the camp, even the boy's disappointed pout was enough to stir those emotions that were the worst he knew existed. And the nights… oh god, he knew how wrong it was, but he couldn't help but release that pent up sexual tension built up during the day. And the fact Max _heard_ him during that time… gosh, he wanted to die.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" David shot up in bed immediately, panting heavily and caught his breath. "J...just another dream… good." David took a moment to process as he gathered himself, "Wait, not good! I dreamt of that **AGAIN**!" the redhead flopped back onto his bed and noted the morning wood he was sporting, knowing full well a cold shower wouldn't cut it and needing to rid himself of it before preparing for activities. The counselor bit his pillow, freed his throbbing cock and pumped it slowly.

Biting down harder, the man suppressed a moan of his favorite camper's name in the back of his throat and it came out as a muffled, needy whine. He picked up the pace as he felt himself getting closer to the brink of release, needing it to happen as soon as possible. He thought of anything and everything to get himself off: Max's cute little body tinted the perfect shade of caramel, his seafoam green eyes that bore into David's soul like a hot knife through butter, and every insult the boy ever used or possibly would in the future. "Shitstain" "Imbecile" "Happy freak" "Dipshit" "Pathetic" "Camp man" Max's voice chanted these words in his mind and soon, they turned to things he hoped the camper would say, "You're a sick fuck, David." "Pedophile" "Getting off to a naive kid? Twisted."

Within a few more moments, David came hard into his hand, hating himself even more like he usually did after this act. The redhead stood up, cleaned himself and the bed up and got ready for the day. He stepped out of his cabin to find mayhem- what else is new?- searched around for the cause of the problem and sighed when his eyes fell on Max tying Gwen and the Quartermaster to the flagpole. The counselor approached the camper and picked him up by the hood, "Max… what did I tell you about overthrowing the camp to try and get us fired?" he asked the now struggling boy who ceased his movements and huffed. Crossing his arms, Max looked down at the ground and said, "That it's not the proper way to communicate how I feel about camp?"

With a smile, David put Max down, "That's right, Max. Now untie Gwen and the Quartermaster and have everyone put the camp back the way it was" he said as Max grumbled. The boy whistled for Nurf who came up and used his knife to cut David's co counselor and the Quartermaster free, meanwhile the rest of the campers got to work fixing the camp. But when Max tried to go and help, David grabbed him by the hoodie once again and pulled the boy to his side, "Ah ah ah, not you. We need to talk" he said as he pulled the raven haired boy to the cabin he'd just left and closed the door, "Have a seat, Max." the camper seemed to have been a step ahead of his counselor and was already sitting on David's bed.

The redhead cleared his throat and sat down beside his favorite camper, "Now Max," he began, "I'm not too happy you pulled this stunt again… why can't you see that all this creativity you're wasting on escaping and overthrowing the camp could be put to better recreational use?" David looked to the boy who simply replied, "Suck a dick, David." driving the older man to sigh again. "That's is _it_ Max," he was extremely annoyed at this point, "I have given you every opportunity to try and be a better person here at camp! But what do you do? You pull another stunt like this! Now I didn't want it to come to this," he picked up the landline in his cabin and Max's camp files, "but you've left me no choice. I'm calling your parents"

Max scoffed as David dialed a number, "Ha, good luck. Mom passed away three years ago and Dad's always busy with work. At best, my older brother will pick up the phone because my sister is always either on her cell or out with friends" however, the counselor wasn't paying attention while the phone rang and someone must've picked up because David spoke, "Hello, this is Counselor David from camp Campbell, to whom am I presently speaking? ...Hello Mr. Allen," Max tensed up as the conversation continued, "I'm afraid your son hasn't been all too good this summer here at camp and none of my methods o-" the dial tone sounded as Max had unplugged the phone from the wall, "Max! That was an important phone call!"

Max put the cord back in place and turned to David, "Okay David, you fucking win. Just do not call my dad again. He's a busy man who hates being interrupted by anything… _especially_ if it's about his kids misbehaving." the boy seemed to be pleading slightly, "And please don't call my house phone either, because my siblings won't pick up anyway. And if Ronnie or Marilyn DO pick up, they're tough to talk to unless you're family. Just please, David, don't do that again…" David stared down at the camper who appeared to be holding back from crying. The redhead felt awful and put the phone back on the receiver, "... Okay Max," he said and knelt down, "but I don't want to see you going that far again, okay?" Max nodded, "Yeah David, I gotcha"


	2. Second Job

A few days had passed since David called Max's father and Allen did return the call, if only to ask about the sudden end of their call. "Oh, don't worry sir, just some faulty wiring on my end. All fixed though, so everything's fine now. … My statement about Max? Why, he's an outstanding young man! And a fast learner, too. Why since he's been here he's lear-oh… sorry Mr. Allen. Yes, I understand you're a very busy man. Alright then, I hope you can come visit Max soon. You have a good day, sir, goodbye now" David hung up the phone and glanced to the familiar poof of black hair in the window.

"Max, I know you're out there" he called and the boy poked his head up into view, "C'mon inside" David watched as the camper moved from the window and came in through the door. "What's up, David? Why were you talking to my dad?" the boy questioned his counselor who'd promised not to call him again. "Calm down, Max," the redhead stated, "he returned my call from a few days ago. I didn't complain or tell him anything negative about you. Of course, he did cut me off when I tried to mention your accomplishments…" "Because he doesn't fucking care, David. I've told you my parents don't care at all. Mom because she's dead-though alive she didn't either-and Dad because he's a businessman with more important things to do" Max huffed, "Not only that, but my siblings never cared for me and tended to bully me a lot"

"Hey… language." David corrected his language because the rest of Max's rant was true and he didn't want to start a little issue between the two of them. After all, the past few days since his promise was made they've been getting along a lot better. Well, okay, Max was still rambunctious… but things were a little better than before. The boy was getting less violent, which was a plus, and seemed to at least _try_ and enjoy himself a little bit. He still pulled pranks, attempted to escape and skipped out on activities… but they were making progress. That was a win in David's book.

A few hours passed and David went into town to… 'recharge' as Gwen would put it. He did need a break and he felt the need to get away from his sinful thoughts for a while. Besides, his second job's boss called for him to get to work since they were short-staffed. What David didn't know was that once again, Max had stowed away in the camp mobile's trunk to see what this 'second job' could have been. That hyper counselor loved camp Campbell, why would he need to apply anywhere else during summer? Fall, Spring and Winter, yeah, but Summer? The camper just had to know what other job this man would have.

The camp mobile pulled up to Muffin Topz, parked in the back and David slid out of the driver's seat. Max slipped secretly out of the trunk and noticed where they'd stopped, "Muffin Topz? Is he a waiter or some shit?" the raven haired boy hurried in the back door before it closed and silently hoped the bodyguard from last time wasn't working again. He watched as the redhead entered one of the rooms in the back, probably to change into his uniform for work. The boy managed to worm his way through the back and slide to the main area of the building without being spotted as he waited to see David at work.

Meanwhile backstage, David was getting his makeup done by a coworker, "Angelique," he said, "I don't know if I can perform tonight…" Angelique patted the blush brush on his face twice more before putting it away to respond, "Davey, sweetheart," shu picked up some green face glitter and began applying it, "have you been having trouble with those dreams again?" this specific coworker was the only person to know and help the redhead with his little… ' _pedophilia issue_ ', and she was very supportive despite its illegality. "I told you that you're fine as long as you don't bring it up to the boy or anyone but me" she continued to apply the glitter in various places as she talked to her friend.

"I know, Angel," David replied, "but they're getting more and more frequent. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it back. He's only 10 after all." the conversation came to an abrupt halt as a stagehand poked his head in and said, "Davey, two minutes" then left. "Well… I'd better get out there. Wish me luck, Angel" he stood up and pulled on a trench coat for the element of surprise to the crowd. He heard Angelique say, "Good luck, sweetheart" before he could hear hooting and hollering from the crowd and the announcer introduce him.

 _ **Alright guys and gals, time for one of your favorite performers… Davey!**_

Max, who had sat himself in the front row by the stage, went wide eyed at the name given and as David came through the curtains. A song that was in a different language-probably about fucking in the forest or some shit-started playing and the redhead began dancing. As soon as the beat picked up, he threw the trench coat off to show his very revealing outfit to the crowd and danced on the pole. He didn't notice the camper in front until he approached the edge of the stage and bent down as he danced to whisper just above the music, "Max, what are you doing here?" the raven haired boy said, "I stowed away in the trunk." there was obvious disappointment in the redhead's eyes, but it didn't show in his dance.

"Meet me backstage after I'm done performing" is the last thing he said before getting back to his routine. Max watched the remainder of the performance, only waiting until David picked up the trench coat and flung it over his shoulder to slip back the way he came and wait for the man backstage. When he saw the older man approach him, coat now on and covering his body. "Follow me" he said as he passed the ten year old boy to get to a specific door marked 'A+D' and opened it. Max was right behind him and saw a woman come into view, "Angelique," he gently pulled Max into the dressing room, "meet Max. Max, Angelique."

The brunette woman smiled and walked over, "Good to meet you, Max, Davey's told me all about you." she said sweetly. "Angel, can we be left alone, please?" David asked and Angelique nodded, "Of course, sweetheart" she waved as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Max looked up to David who had sat down by the vanity table and started washing off the makeup from his first performance. The man sighed, "Max, why did you stow away in the camp mobile?" he asked the boy who replied, "I wanted to know what this second job of yours was, guess I got more than I bargained for" "...You don't know the half of it, Max…"

Max tilted his head, "What?" he questioned as David stood up, walked to the door and locked it. He tensed up slightly when the redhead turned to face him, "Look Max," the man said, "I've been having some fairly illegal thoughts towards you since you first came to camp Campbell…" the redhead dimmed the lights in the room and approached the boy, making him back into the wall, "Not… murderous thoughts though, something _much worse_ …" he gently grabbed Max's shoulders and lifted him up off the floor, using the wall as leverage to hold him in place.

The raven haired boy squirmed slightly as his counselor continued, "I'd hoped those feelings would go away, that it was only a phase of mind, but it didn't. I'm a sick person and… and in love with a child" it was in this moment that Max realised what illegal thoughts David had been having all this time… he wanted to fuck him. "Y-you want to have sex with me, don't you?" the man's eyes widened at the camper he had practically pinned and Max continued, "I've… kinda wanted the same thing. I mean, I'm a kid, and kids pick on the people they… the people they like"

David's face flushed red and he couldn't help himself as he kissed the caramel skinned boy deeply. It was sloppy, heated, mostly wrestling tongues and clashing teeth. When they finally broke for air, David stared into Max's seafoam green eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and the boy nodded. David felt a wave of disbelief, was this really happening? Was Max really going to let him fuck him? He didn't care if this turned out to be another dream, he was going to take advantage of this until he woke up.


	3. Forgotten promise

_This is so fucked up,_ Max thought, _but I can't deny my feelings forever. David's always been so kind to me, so helpful whenever I needed it and always believed in me. This is the fucked up reality making me a teleiophile… him a pedophile… us a forbidden romance in this crazy world._ As Max contemplated these things, David had worked to strip them both of their clothes and move them to the couch in the backroom. He could hear Angel call through the door, "Davey, I'm going on stage! This door better be unlocked in 15 minutes" before her heels clicked away. He'd have replied, but she knew he'd follow through.

The redhead had Max kneeling in the 'man's best friend' position on the couch and knew he didn't have time to get the lube from Angel's dresser, so he pressed three fingers into the boy's mouth, "Suck…" he demanded softly and was shocked to see the rascal 10 year old comply without complaint. The raven haired boy's tiny mouth worked his fingers in and out of the orifice, moaning as he did so. After a few moments, the counselor removed his hand and trailed the slicked digits over Max's hole before sliding one in. This drew a gasp from the camper who moved back into the touch.

"D-David, hhnnn…" David's face flushed and his heart skipped a beat, Max's moaning sounded better than he'd hoped it would. He inserted a second finger, then his third after a few seconds. Driving the digits in and out at a reluctant pace, he curved and pushed deeper to find Max's sweet spot. "D-DAVID~!" the camper arched his back and cried out loudly, making the man behind him smile slightly, "There it is…" he muttered as he pulled his fingers out, amused by the soft whine the boy gave. "Not to worry, Maxie," he said as he spit into his hand and lathered up his cock, "you'll get something much more _filling_ in a second…"

That tone he gave, was it really David talking to him in such a filthy way? Max couldn't tell, but he wasn't complaining. He kinda like this side of the usually happy-go-lucky man he met that first day of camp. But all rational thought left the caramel skinned camper as he felt the redhead press into his virgin ass. "O-oooooooooooooooh…" it was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a few seconds he felt David beginning to thrust into him. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Max took a few minutes to breathe properly as he moaned and panted.

"Y...you don't waste t-time, do you?" the boy asked to which David thrusted harder, "Not… when I'm on... a time limit." he picked up speed, "A-and Angel gets, m-mad if she has to wear her makeup longer than she has to. But let's not talk about that…" the redhead gave his all to drive the raven haired boy wild and knew he was hitting the right spot when Max cried out David's name lustfully. "F-fuck, David! Right there, harder, more!" this surprised the counselor even more as Max was actually begging. He complied willingly to the ten year old's requests, driving said boy to moan louder and bury his face in the couch cushions.

"I'm getting so close, Max," the redhead said, "sh-should I pull out?" "Hnngh… c-cum inside me. I wanna know how it feels to be filled up…" Max groaned out and gasped the moment David came inside his ass. This drove Max to his orgasm shortly after and they both took time to catch their breath. Once able to move, David pulled out, dressed them both in their usual clothes and unlocked the door just as Angelique returned, "Perfect timing, sweetheart. Clocking out early?" the redhead nodded, "Yeah, I should get Max back to camp, anyway. Night Angel" he said as he carried the sleeping boy to the camp mobile.

Max awoke the next day in his tent, believing the whole event the night prior was a dream and he never had sex with David… that was until he tried to get get up and his legs wobbled under his weight. Before he fell, he held onto the coat rack holding up his hoodie and used all his strength to pull himself back on his feet. He spotted Neil sleeping still which surprised him, but he took it as a blessing so his friend wouldn't see his current condition and found his footing before he made his was out of the tent. The caramel skinned boy avoided socializing with the few campers he saw out and about doing their own thing while making his way to the mess hall in a way that hopefully didn't draw attention to himself.

When he got inside, the camper felt all the color drain from his face as he looked ahead… Daniel was there. Sitting at a table, one leg crossed over the other, loose fist holding up his tilted head as that elbow rested on the surface of said table. The blonde's creepy smile seemed to grow when the ten year old entered the building, "Why hello, Max! Fancy meeting you here so early" he said as he stood up, approaching the boy, "I didn't expect you to be up until noon at earliest~" that tune in his voice froze the raven haired boy in place while the cultist backed him into the door and locked it. There was something about his tone that dripped worse poison than the kool-aid, something that told Max Daniel knew something he didn't want him to know.

"Was your little experience with David last night fun for you two?" Max felt like an arrow shot straight through his heart at that very moment as the blonde lifted him up and pinned him to the locked door of the mess hall, "You know, Max, I don't like when others take away what I want…" Daniel said, "and you took David." the cultist pulled out a metal water bottle and popped the top off before using his thumb to pry the camper's mouth open. "Nothing personal, but this should have happened five weeks ago. Before I went to the hospital." at this, the blonde tipped the water bottle to the boy's lips with a wild look in his eyes at the moment David came in through the back door.

"Why was the front door loc- MAX!" the redhead froze in his tracks seeing the blonde forcing something down his favorite camper's throat. He booked it over, threw Daniel to the side and tried to get Max to throw up the purple poisoned liquid. "Daniel… how did you get into camp? Why are you back here? Why Max?" these questions fell from his distressed state though intended to be inner thoughts. He heard the cultist chuckle, "David," he said as he walked back over, "don't you remember? You promised me a date when I was discharged from the hospital. So last night, I went to Muffin Topz to visit your second job and saw you take off out back with Max." jealousy seemed to kick into his voice, "I heard everything, David… and I was not happy to hear that"

The counselor froze in place, how could he forget that promise? He managed to get Max to puke up the poison and lay him on a table to recover before turning to his near duplicate, "What exactly do you want to keep this a secret?" he asked the blonde version of himself who walked up to him and tilted his head up. "I want what you promised me, but in my terms. We skip dinner and go right for the fun~" "B-but, isn't sex out of wedlock a sin in your religion?" the redhead inquired and Daniel chuckled, "That's Christianity," he stated, "my religion is slightly different. For example, protected sex out of wedlock and between two men is perfectly fine, but children out of wedlock isn't… it'll be alright."


	4. Let's make a deal

Reluctantly, David glanced to Max as the camper lay resting on the table, then back to Daniel. He kept up this pattern for a few moments until forest green orbs settled on icy blue. He wasn't about to let Daniel be the cause of his new relationship ending the day after it began, so he begrudgingly nodded as his eyes trailed to the floor. "Alright Daniel," he said, "but you have to promise what you overheard last night stays between us _and_ that you'll stop trying to kill us" the blonde seemed to smile, "As a man of my word, David, I promise to uphold my end." he said, "But if this is long term, I expect more than one time… so whenever I stop by itching for it you'd better agree. Or I'll take what I want and your secret is exposed."

"... Fine." the redhead couldn't allow any complications in this agreement to go unconsidered and knew this was the only way to silence the other man. The cultist slowly backed the counselor into the locked door where he previously held the camper, causing David to become flustered, "W-wait, not here. We could disturb Max" he tried to convince Daniel to go somewhere more private, but the paler male didn't dudge. "Right here is fine," he said, "honestly, I don't care if Max sees or not. And our deal's already set, so no more adding onto it."

 _Well shit,_ David thought, _he's definitely very smart… I should really do as he says unless I want to find Max hacked to pieces later._ Saying nothing else, the redhead yielded to his counterpart's commands. "Good boy…" Daniel spoke in a low tone as he pressed against the other, grabbing David's waist with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. "Now then, let's begin" and with that, the blonde licked his new toy's lips in an attempt to press into his mouth. Muttering a soft, "Open" against the now quivering lips and when David didn't comply, he moved the hand cupping his cheek to lightly choke him. "I said 'open', Davey…"

The counselor shook slightly and parted his lips for the man before him, "bonum puerum, Davey" and with that, Daniel slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, "et quia omnis res facilius erit conversari…" the Latin was confusing David, so he decided to point out, "I-I don't understand L-Latin" this drove an eyeroll from the blonde and he translated, "I said, 'good boy, Davey, behave and things will be easier for everyone'." he huffed out annoyed and yanked the other into a deep kiss. David whimpered slightly into the kiss when Daniel shoved his tongue back in and explored the orifice.

It was around this time that Max slowly returned to consciousness and spotted the scene by the door. He made out Daniel's form against the entrance doing… something he couldn't process as the taste of his own vomit his his tongue. It tingled in his mouth and made him want to puke a second time, but he had nothing to puke up. Come to think of it, the camper couldn't remember the last time he ate anything. He spotted the purple liquid on the floor and pieced together what happened after Daniel pinned him. The freak pulled out a water bottle, forced him to drink from it, David came in and… he must've made him throw up the drink.

Grape kool-aid, that's the liquid on the floor, grape kool-aid that Daniel's cult mixes rat poison into. David saved his life, even after how mean he always was to him and stowing away last night. Last night when he and his counselor… oh god, it wasn't a dream that left him weak kneed, he really did have sex with the redhead.

As his vision cleared further, the caramel skinned boy noted a reddish-brown poof bouncing behind the blonde's, he was kissing David. Tugging David's hair, ruffling David's clothes… "D...Da-vid…" he choked out through a strained throat but his call went unheard. Max watched as the redhead was stripped to nothing and the blonde shedded his own clothes. He tried to get up to stop the cultist, but fell onto the floor, face mere inches from the poison he'd puked up. The ten year old retched at the scent entering his nostrils and scurried back slightly if only to get away from the mess.

He glanced up to see David now bent over a table with two of Daniel's fingers pressed into his ass. Fury boiled in the pit of his stomach as he stumbled, forcing himself to his feet and attempted to lunge at the cultist taking advantage of his counselor. But Daniel spotted him and held up his knife, "Ah ah ah Max," he said, "Davey and I made a deal. And if he can't hold up his end, I won't hold up mine" Max froze in his tracks, "A deal? What kind of deal?" the redhead spoke despite being prepped still by the blonde, "I-I'll explain this later, Max, just-oh gosh-j-just go to your tent, alright?"

Pissed, annoyed and a bit hurt, the raven haired boy gritted his teeth and took one final glance at the two before doing as David asked and leaving through the back door. He heard Daniel call, "And if you try to tell Gwen or call the police, I'll tell them about last night" that last statement twisted the knot in the pit of Max's stomach worse than the fading taste of bile on his tongue or the mere sight of someone using his counselor for sex. He didn't care how Daniel found out about it, the fact he knew was bad enough, details would just make it worse.

As soon as Max was out of sight via the window, Daniel pulled his fingers out of the redhead, drawing a needy whine from his toy's throat. "Now that we're alone, the fun can _really_ begin~" he said as he pumped his own dick slightly, angling himself to line up with David's entrance. The blonde licked his lips slightly as he slowly pressed into the hole in front of him, relishing in gasp he drew from the other man. "You sound so adorable, David…" he said as he bottomed out inside his toy.

David let out a small whimper of, "Daniel…" before wriggling his ass a bit, "p-please, don't… don't stop." the cultist grinned at the redhead, "Don't worry, David," he said as he began pulling out, "I don't plan to stop until you're wrecked." and with that, Daniel set a violent pace of pulling out almost fully and slamming back in. The cultist revelled in the sounds he drew from his toy, grinning widely and even cracked his neck to signify he was tired of this position. He pulled out, "Talitrum…" he muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes when nothing happened, flipping him aggressively, "it means 'flip over', David. Keep that in mind because next time we do this I won't translate"

The counselor grunted after being flipped over, head having hit the wood harshly and his vision blurred slightly before focusing on the feeling of Daniel thrusting back into him roughly. David squeezed his eyes shut to at least try and bear it without humiliation, but the blonde was having none of it, "non parcis mihi" this caused the redhead to open his eyes, staring into those icy blue irises and the cultist smiled, "there you go… you're learning!" Daniel's chipper attitude returned for a moment before getting back to his previous pace of thrusting.

"W-what do y-aaaaah-you mean I'm learning?" David asked between pants and moans, to which Daniel replied, "'non parcis mihi', 'don't look away from me'. You looked right at me after I said that. Good boy, Davey, good boy" the blonde's praise didn't help the situation at all, it only made the counselor twitch with anticipation due to such praise and it humiliated him a bit. But Daniel didn't seem to notice the humiliation he'd caused as the redhead's gaze locked onto his icy blue eyes yet again.

He did, however, spot the twitching of David's groin, "Do you like when I call you a good boy?" he teased, "Does it make you feel good, Davey? Being my good little boy?" Daniel pressed all his body weight down onto the other man, trapping the counselor's dick between their stomachs while still thrusting profusely. "Does my good boy want to cum? And use your words to answer me" the redhead squirmed in an attempt to get more friction between them as he groaned out his reply, "y-yes…" "Yes what?" the cultist pressed on.

"Hnn… y-yes Daniel, I want t-to cum." David hardly mustered that alone andevan added a soft, "please…" at the end in a pathetic attempt to make this end quicker. Well, it worked seeing as that weak, pleading tone sent Daniel over the edge as he came inside the man beneath him. The blonde pumped the other's cock until David came as well. He grinned widely as he pulled out, picking up his clothes and dressing them both. "I'll be seeing you next time I'm in the mood, David," he said and unlocked the door, "and don't worry," he stepped out of the mess hall and closed the door after saying, "your secret's safe with me"


End file.
